


Každý den bastardem

by AdaCordella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossing Parallels, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Family Issues, M/M, Other, POV Dean Winchester
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaCordella/pseuds/AdaCordella
Summary: Válka s nebešťany začala vyžadovat daleko víc obětí, než kolik je ve Státech lovců. Zoufalý a opuštěný Dean se proto rozhodl porušit jednu ze svých zásad a kontaktovat ztraceného bratra. Ani s ním to ale nejde tak jednoduše, jak by si býval přál.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Každý den bastardem

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka vznikla v rámci "Tajného Santy" pro skupinu OpenSlash.  
> Zadání bylo víceméně splněno a je vymezeno tagy. Šťastný konec se mi do příběhu nějak odmítl naroubovat, zkoušela jsem to čtyřikrát. I tak je závěr otevřený čtenářským interpretacím.  
> Děje se to všechno Deanovi v hlavě? Je pod vládou archanděla a sní svůj krutý sen? Bojuje a snaží se vymanit? Nebo je to celé úplně jinak, ještě mnohem horší? Kdo je vlastně oběť?  
> Tenhle námět jsem chtěla zpracovat už dlouho a přímo vychází z útržků temnější dimenze, naznačené v seriálu. Jsem zvědavá na vaše odezvy/reakce/teorie.  
> Děkuji a užijte si předvánoční atmosféru.

Toho rána Dean vytuhnul na proleženém gauči v Bobbyho domě, kam otec předešlého večera nedojel. Usínal s tíživým pocitem strachu a vyprázdněnou lahví od whisky, která mu někdy během opileckého klinbání vyklouzla z prstů a zaduněla na dřevěných parketách. Jeho poslední souvislá myšlenka byla, že tátu dostali.

_Ti okřídlení zkurvysyni ho konečně dostali..._

-*-*-*-

Stanford byl v tomhle ročním období plný sytých teplých barev. Červené duby se košatily proti palmovému horizontu a kupky spadaného listí tvořily nízké palisády podél upravených cest. Ač listopad, teploměr hlásil krásných sedmadvacet a neklesal. Ve starém autě, které nevlastnilo žádné moderní vymoženosti kromě tiše vyhrávajícho kazeťáku, se držel zatuchlý vzduch, prosycený typickým aroma kožených sedaček.

Dean to měl rád. Jediná vůně domova, kterou znal.

Další věcí, stále tak nějak spájenou s domácím prostředím, byl výhled přes čelní sklo, konkrétně k cíli jeho cesty. Měl béžový kardigan a středně dlouhé vlasy, stažené vzadu do hippsterského culíku. Aby toho nebylo málo, brácha, promovaný profesor a youtube celebrita, popíjel kafe z dekorovaného eko hrnku a křenil se do svého tabletu. Dean by v tu chvíli vsadil posledních šest babek, že sjížděl vtipná videa s koťátky.

Stále ještě váhal nad tím, jestli to Samovi udělá. Váhal takhle pokaždé, když ho táta vyslal na "mírovou misi", aby přitáhl malého Sammyho zpátky k rodinnému podniku. Nikdy v tom nebyl úspěšný zřejmě právě proto, nakolik byl rád, že vzal brácha kramle.

Dean vytáhl klíčky, spustil je do kapsy kožené bundy a vystoupil. Na obličeji měl nasazený ten nejoslnivější úsměv, na jazyku asi tucet extra propečených hlášek, s nimiž by určitě zabodoval. Ale když se přikradl dostatečně blízko, aby Sama viděl a slyšel vůbec poprvé po dvou letech odstupu, nějak ho přemohl sentiment anebo co, protože zakuňkal: "Určitě nějaký lattéčko se sójovým mlíkem…"

A malej Sammy se div neudusil.

"Deane?!"

"Jo, ahoj," pokýval hlavou jako těžkej pohodář. "Ořechový?"

"Co tady děláš?"

"Taky tě rád vidím, mimochodem."

"Ne."

Brácha vzal tablet, ostentativně ho založil pod křídlo jako starý páprda ranní noviny a pak vstal a zavětřil po areálu.

Černý veterán stál šikovně zastrčený za malou dodávkou firmy Crocodile, odkud právě dva maníci vytahovali přepravky s bagetami a sendviči a nakládali je na ruční dvoukolový vozík. Sam hodil po Deanovi všeříkajícím pohledem, jako by ho právě usvědčil z příšerné krvezrady, načež se vznosně odebral kampusem k budově školy.

"Hej!" Zahřímal Dean. "Můžeš mi dát sakra aspoň blbý dvě minuty?!"

" _Ne_ , Deane! Nezajímají mě další historky o tom, jak se táta nevrátil z lovecké výpravy a ty se doma bojíš sám. Pořiď si noční světýlko! Na tuhle báchorku znovu nenaletím."

Dean bezradně rozhodil rukama a zůstal několik vteřin civět. "Když on táta fakt zmizel," postěžoval si dodatečně a rychle bratra doběhl.

"Víš vůbec, že tvoje fotka visí na stránkách FBI top dvaceti nejhledanějších zločinců ve Státech, Deane?"

Co dodat.

"A jsem na ní aspoň sexy?"

"Neměl bys tady být! A už vůbec bychom spolu neměli mluvit. Mám pověst, o kterou musím pečovat!"

"Jo, ta tvoje šik pověst nabubřelýho guru, co hovoří o nezvratnosti osudu a růžičkový kapustě. Hů, děsivý."

Jak očekával, Sam zatnul zuby i pěsti a obrátil se k němu takovým způsobem, že to skoro vypadalo jako výzva k boji.

"Chceš se prát, Samíku?"

"Nebudu se před tebou obhajovat, Deane, už mi není šest."

V tónu jeho hlasu doznívaly výčitky, které zamrzely. Těžko pod tím perfektním zevnějškem solidního právníka hledal toho malého kluka, co miloval pejsky a děsil se klaunů, ale musel tam někde být. Prostě musel.

"Fajn, neobhajuj se, nikdo to po tobě nechce, jen mě zkus vyslechnout. Jde o vážnou věc."

"Najdi si jiného blbečka, Deane," odfrknul a vykročil zpátky na cestu.

Dean bratra nevybíravě čapnul za loket a strhnul k sobě. Akce, o níž věděl, že pravděpodobně skončí bitkou, pokud včas neustoupí. A tak nechal Sama, aby se vyškubnul a napřáhl k úderu. Stál před ním, zranitelný, jako mladší sourozenci bývají, pěst držel zaťatou a rysy měl stažené slepou zuřivostí, vyživenou léta promlčeným ukřivděním. Pravděpodobně byl jen krok od toho, zahodit tu svojí nablýskanou pověst a bezohledně se s ním porvat. Někdy tou dobou tahal Dean z peněženky svůj nejtěžší kalibr.

Ukázal mu ten obrázek. Fotografii, pořízenou Bobbym ještě v době, kdy to všechno teprve začínalo. Samovy o něco tmavší oči nevěřícně přelítly po detailech snímku, než se opět zvedly k němu, šokované.

"Jde to i po tobě, Sammy, nekecám. Teď, co je táta pryč, to půjde i po tobě."

-*-*-*-

Držel auto v přiměřené rychlosti a všude kolem panovala příjemná tma a tichá muzika, Sam ale i tak odolával náporu neurotických tiků a co chvíli se ošil nebo poposedl.

Nebýval takový.

"Ta žena…"

"Pamela, jo," přitakal Dean, pohled upřený na asfaltku osvícenou světlomety. "Nejlepší médium ve státech. Teda _byla_. Co s ní?"

" _Měla_ vypálené oči."

"To není zdaleka ta nejhorší věc, co ty svině dovedou. Věř mi."

"Chci říct- _andělé_ , Deane! Neměli by ukázat trochu milosrdenství? Musí přece existovat důvod, proč trestají. Proč chtějí trestat _nás_."

"Jako biblickej důvod?"

"Vadí jim, co s otcem děláte, samozřejmě. Bojovat proti zlu není omluva k tomu, začít krást a vraždit, Deane, nikdy nebyla."

Deanovy ruce se utáhly těsněji kolem volantu.

" _Samozřejmě_ ," řekl s falešným úsměvem, protože na hádku bude ještě dost času.

"Pořád mi není jasné, jak do toho konceptu zapadám já. Nikdy jsem nikoho nezabil. Jsem vegan a zajímám se čistě o exaktní vědy. Podle všeobecného mínění jsou andělé vševidoucí. Musí přece vědět, že jsem nikdy nic špatného neudělal."

Mluvil o tom, jako by Dean s otcem sloužili samotnému peklu anebo co. Přitom to byl on, kdo v podstatě způsobil matčinu smrt.

"Jsi ten největší důvod, Sammy," odpověděl tiše, tvrdým a naštvaným hlasem. "Táta vyslýchal pár těch černookých. Nějaký okřídlence taky, i když v tomhle případě to není úplně lehký. Jak jsem už říkal, máš něco v krvi, co obě strany chtěj. Proto se odmlčel na takovou dobu, víš? Chránil tě tím."

Dean na bratra úkosem pohlédl a zkontroloval, s jakým usilovným sebezapřením se to Sammy snažil schroustat. Asi jako mixér připínáčky. A nejhorší mělo teprve přijít.

"Buď si jistej," zkusil Dean tuhle rozbušku zajistit, "že ať ho dostal kdokoliv, bojuje s nima kvůli nám. _Kvůli_ _tobě_. A mojí povinností je, ochránit co zbylo. Nemusíš dělat vůbec nic, prostě… Nech mě tě uklidit někam do bezpečí, jo?"

"Deane, táta by se Impaly nikdy nevzdal. Žes ji našel, se všemi jeho věcmi, znamená-"

"Co?" Vypálil drsně. Vzápětí toho zalitoval, když Sam trhnul bradou k okýnku a zůstal uraženě mlčet.

"Táta _žije_ ," uzavřel Dean debatu. Navíc, musel zůstat optimisticky naladěný. Nikdo jiný kromě bratra už z Winchesterů a Campbellů nezůstal. Možná proto o něco mírněji dodal: "Neboj se."

Jen si nebyl jistý, jestli tím utěšoval víc sebe nebo bratra.

-*-*-*-

Příjezd na vrakoviště stísněnou atmosféru nijak neuvolnil. Dean hádal, že Sama teď zavalily mraky vzpomínek na jablečný koláč paní Singerové nebo basseballový trénink strýčka Bobbyho vzadu na dvorku. Zážitky natolik vzácné a uklidňující jako upřímnost po třiceti letech manželství. Pořád ještě netušil, jak bratrovi vysvětlí, že Bobbyho posedl démon. A když na Karen zaútočil a rozsápal ji i jejich syna Daniela, jeden z okřídlenců, shodou okolností ten samý, s kterým pak solidně zvalchovali pracovnu, ho smáznul z povrchu zemského. _Doslova_.

Jenom týden před touhle tragickou událostí, Daniel málem zařval v Ohiu během jedné z posledních odbojových akcí. Nakonec taky krachla.

Dean zaparkoval v garáži. Zhasnul motor, zatáhnul řadící páku a kabinu vozu naplnilo ponuré ticho. Sam zíral dopředu, čelist nepřirozeně ztuhlou. Nebylo, co k tomu dodat. Prázdný dům všechno dopověděl za něj.

"Kde jsou všichni?" Ptal se Sammy tím stejným, úzkostlivě vyčkávajícím tónem, který si dobře vybavoval ještě z dětství.

"Pryč," osvětlil vyhýbavě Dean.

Ať se bratr nadechoval k čemkoli, zkoprněl, sotva překročili práh obýváku.

Dean ho nechal porozhlédnout a vstřebat další emocionální ránu. Tohle už nepřipomínalo domov z dětských snů. Okna byla zatlučená hrubými, neopracovanými prkny a kde náhodou neprosvítaly poslední paprsky slunce, tam bylo o načmáraný symbol navíc. Stěny, podlaha, zdi... Všude enochianské obrazce, hesla a varování.

"Tohle je nejbezpečnější pokoj v baráku," kontroval Dean s přehledem. "Zbytek domu je taky pod ochranou, ale moc se tady nepotloukej. Pivko?"

Z profilu Samovy tváře bezpečně odtušil, na co právě myslel. Štosy antologií a biblioték na hromádkách u dveří, improvizovaná dílna protiandělských kulek na stole, vypálený flek v parketách po neúspěšném vymítání, hliněné nádoby s oleji z Jeruzaléma… Jo, do pekla, Dean měl nějaké _povědomí_ , ale rozhodl se, že selektivní ignorance bude jednodušší.

"Tohle je šílenství," zamumlal Sam zničehonic. "Tohle... DOUPĚ! Měli jste se s otcem dávno začít léčit. Když to nejsou folklorní příšery nebo duchové, přijdeš s doslova apokalyptickým koncem světa. Andělé? Démoni? Svatá válka, rozpoutaná v Kansasu? Ale no tak, Deane. Kde je Bobby doopravdy, co jsi s ním udělal?"

Najednou stál proti němu a vypadal docela jinak, _upřímnější_. Dean ani nestačil zahlásit nějakou vtipnou poznámku na svou obranu, prostě vytuhnul. Slabý úšklebek na kraji rtů zvadl o vteřinu později.

"O čem to mluvíš?"

"Kde-je-Bobby, Deane?"

I tón bratrova hlasu zněl jinak, a přestože byl Dean o čtyři roky starší, začínal na sobě pociťovat nepříjemný stres.

"Tohle si myslíš?" Ucedil hořce. "Že jsem Pamele vydloubnul oči lžičkou jak nějakej podélnej psychouš? A rozsekal Karen motorovkou? Ještě mi řekni, že jsem odprásknul tátu a přísahám, nakopu ti prdel!"

"Deane-"

"Ne, dohajzlu! Drž hubu! Nikdy jsi tomu nedal šanci! Nikdy ses o rodinu nezajímal! Tak přestaň laskavě předstírat, že se staráš teď!"

"Deane…"

"Nechals mě v tom!" Zakřičel, překvapený tímhle doznáním zrovna jako Sam, který viditelně zaváhal a slevil ze svého nátlaku, ale to Deanovi nestačilo. "Nebudu se omlouvat za věci, který jsem udělal, protože nikdo jiný nemohl."

"A co jsou ty věci, které jsi musel udělat?" Ptal se ho brácha opatrně, tak zatraceně moc _opatrně_ , až měl pocit, že přichází o rozum. "Deane, nejsem tvůj nepřítel. Zkus mi důvěřovat. Pomůžu ti. Jsme bratři." A ten decentní poloúsměv dokonal dílo zkázy.

Tomuhle přihlížet, zasáhlo Deana do slabin. Celou dobu se tady snažil dělat bezpečnostní tlumič mezi Samem a otcovým hněvem, uchránit ho, ale nemělo to cenu. Pořád byl v bratrových očích ten špatnej.

"Vzpomínáš, jak táta odjel a vrátil se až za další dva týdny?" Slyšel svůj zlomený, ochraptělý hlas. "Tvrdil, že skočí jen pro pivo a hned bude zpátky, ale my... věděli, kam doopravdy šel. Nenechal nám žádný peníze, žádnej vzkaz, _nada_. Vykradl jsem se tehdy sámošku, abych ti sehnal něco k jídlu. Nesnášels moje špagety s klobásou a kečupem, pamatuješ?" Dean se pokoušel přemoct náhlou slabost humorem. A dokonce, na několik zoufalých okamžiků sám sebe i rozesmál, když si vybavil, jak malej Sammy ohrnoval nos a prohlašoval, že bude raději hladovět, než aby ten humus jedl znovu.

Nikdy by ho nenechal o hladu.

V bratrově tváři se při těch slovech cosi pohnulo, ale dojetím to nebylo. Díky tomu Deanovi snad poprvé skutečně došlo, že tahle rodina nikdy fungovat nebude. Okamžiky štěstí, které si hýčkal v paměti, nebyly pro Sama nic jiného, než bolestivý doklad otcova selhání. I teď to tam bylo. Opovržení. Zatvrdil se před ním. Slza, která právě stekla Deanovi po tváři, byla poslední, zapřísáhl se. A nechal ji skanout pryč jako něco odporného.

"Nikdy to nebylo o tobě nebo kečupu, Deane," dodal Sam téměř konejšivě. "Víš přece, jak nás otec terorizoval. Nikdy jsme neměli standardní dětství. Spíš to připomínalo vojenský tábor Johna Winchestera. Proboha, vždyť tě ponižoval za moje chyby, Deane! Já- musel jsem z toho ven, sám jsi to teď řekl. Ty ses naopak vždycky rozhodl zůstat. A podívej, kde žiješ. _Jak_ žiješ. Řekni, dělal jsi vůbec někdy i něco normálního, Deane? Bral jsi ženy na hezká a čistá místa, třeba do galerií nebo do parku na piknik? Nechtěl sis jednou dodělat školu a letět do Japonska?"

"Tohle všechno můžu i tak." Odporoval chabě. "Můžeme jet do Japonska hned, jestli chceš."

Samova tvář byla plná lítostivého soucitu, který začínal nenávidět.

"Tak proč zůstáváš?" Chtěl vědět a Deanova ruka nějak automaticky vylítla k levému rameni a promnula ho.

Nevzpomínal si, že by k tomu vydal vědomý pokyn, ale mozek celkově nějak odmítal spolupracovat, zaměřený čistě na jedinou souvislou myšlenku, že kůže tam pod ramenem je pořád znepokojivě citlivá. Do přítomnosti ho vrátil až Sam, který přistoupil blíž a laskavě k němu shlédl.

"Řekneš mi, co se stalo s Bobbyho rodinou a kde je táta?"

Dean opětoval jeho pohled jako zraněný, bezmocný pes.

"Jsou pryč," zachraptěl.

"Pryč, _samozřejmě_. A můžu s nimi mluvit, Deane? Zavoláme Bobbyho, aby přijel domů. Co říkáš? Třeba najdeme způsob, jak tenhle problém vyřešit. Postavíme se andělům i démonům společně. Rodinný byznys."

Nad posledními dvěma slovy Dean už špatně skrýval nutkání zvracet.

" _Rodinnej byznys_ , jasně," polknul ztěžka, nakonec přikývnul. "Dobře. Tak pojď."

Vedl bratra úzkou chodbou ke schodům do sklepa. Díru ve zdi po kulkách z brokovnice nevnímal, stejně jako část odloupnuté tapety a poničené zdivo. Chodil tudy den co den. Spoustu věcí se naučil přehlížet a potlačovat díky setrvačnosti. Ale s bratrem za zády, který i za normálních okolností detekoval každou nesrovnalost dvakrát rychleji, bylo nemožné setřást tíživý dopad reality. Přímo cítil, jak napětí ve vzduchu houstne. Skoro stejně bezútěšně, jako když prostor ložnice naplňoval tlukot křídel.

Na posledním schodě, před masivními železnými dveřmi, počmáranými řadou obrazců a ornamentů, Dean znovu stanul jako správný voják.

Chopil se páky a stlačil ji dolů.

"Deane?"

Západka povolila.

Na druhé straně se pozvolna odhalila kulatá místnost s podlahou pokreslenou tentokrát jediným symbolem, jehož ramena dosahovala ode zdi ke zdi. Stropní ventilátor propouštěl náznak denního světla, i tak byl vidět hlavně střed překřížených rudých čar a kraj vojenské postele za dveřmi.

Dean ustoupil a nechal Sama, aby popošel. Úkryt připomínal silo nebo železný kontejner. Stěny, potřené solným roztokem, na některých místech zrezly a začaly se drolit.

"Deane, cos jim udělal?"

Bylo s podivem, že bratr sebral kuráž a tuhle otázku položil. _Mrcha vychcaná_.

"Já? Nic."

Sam zjevně očekával mnohem obšírnější vysvětlení a protože nepřicházelo, správně vydedukoval nejhorší možnou variantu, _všichni mrtví_ , jenomže i tak byl pořád těsně vedle. Tady neleželo schované Karenino mumifikované tělo, zatavené do vosku jako v tom klasickém hororu. V betonu nezůstaly žádné zaschlé cákance od krve, která by mohla napovědět cosi o Bobbyho psychickém a fyzickém týrání. Přesto byl rozhodnutý žádnou z bratrových domněnek nerozporovat.

Pomalu vycouval z jeho osobního prostoru a vrátil se zpátky ke schodišti, odkud mžoural nahoru a zkoumal strukturu nosných pilířů.

Odkryté obrany Sam nezneužil, i kdyby nakrásně věděl jak. Místo toho udělal, o čem Dean předpokládal, že k tomu stejně dojde. Vešel dovnitř, protože nedokázal ustát sžíravý pocit nejistoty a doufal, že mezi úložnými regály a stolkem s židlema najde ty svoje usvědčující důkazy. Jenomže tenhle bunkr byl jen taková nouzovka poslední záchrany, kdyby se cokoli ošklivě podělalo. Improvizovaný pokoj s obrázkem rybářské bárky na jezeře Kahoa, který visel připíchnutý na korkové nástěnce spolu s vylepšeným návodem k vymítání. A pak tady byly samozřejmě všechny ty ochranné formule a zaklínadla.

Dean se otočil právě ve chvíli, kdy Sam dokončoval půlkruh podél postele a četl drobný nápis, vetkaný na jednom z cípů pentagramu.

"To je… hebrejština?"

Dean vyplnil rám průchodu a počkal, dokud k němu bratr nedojde a nepochopí, že právě skončili.

Složit dobře vyšším záměrům vyžadovalo umrtvit v sobě část lidskosti a tak vždycky, během náročnějších úkolů, o sobě přemýšlel jako o dokonale vybroušeném noži, což pomáhalo přesně do chvíle, než si uvědomil, že měl ze všech těch šarvátek naštípnuté ostří. Začínalo přibývat stimulantů, kterými se potřeboval spálit, zchladit a _zakalit_ , aby mohl v klidu usnout – a nezahrnovaly nutně alkohol. Mučil, týral a zabíjel, když dostal rozkaz, ale čím krutější byl, čím _vynalézavější_ , tím mrtvěji si pak připadal. Jako by spolu s každou duší lámal i svou vlastní. A ten zmrd okřídlenej ho uměl pokaždé dokonale zpracovat, aby neodmlouval.

Krátké sourozenecké přetlačování tedy ukončil brutální pravý hák, vedený zespodu do Samovy čelisti, a poslal mladšího z bratrů k zemi. Dean popadl a zabouchnul dveře a zapečetil je těsně před tím, než do nich Sam z druhé strany vrazil.

"Deane!" Řval.

Dean neměl odvahu nadzdvihnout víko průzoru a podívat se mu do očí. Zrovna teď měl dojem, že pokud něco neudělá, praskne mu hlava.

"DEANE!"

Panáka. Potřeboval panáka.

Nebo tvrdě ojet.

Netušil, jakým způsobem vylezl schody. Vnímat začal znovu až v obýváku. Opřený o zárubně před kuchyní sledoval svoje prsty, odřené ještě z poslední rvačky, jak se nemožně třepou. Okraje nehtů měl zčernalé od kolomazu, kterým čistil včera večer zbraně.

Zdálo se to jako věčnost.

Vnímání času působilo nesourodé, překroucené. Zezdola k němu stoupaly hlasité údery pěstí o kov a on by málem zapomněl proč. Malý bráška volal o pomoc. Syrová tíha přítomného okamžiku se Deanovi začala smršťovat na ramenou, dusila ho a tlačila k zemi. Srdce mu naopak bušilo příliš rychle. S vypětím posledních sil, smyslově paralyzovaný, dopotácel se ke dřezu a začal hlasitě dávit.

Nejedl už dva dny.

Panická ataka nastupovala čím dál častěji. Topil se. Uvězněný hluboko pod hladinou v rakvi z vlastních myšlenek. Nejednou přemýšlel nad tím, jestli neměl Sammy náhodou pravdu. Co když se všechno odehrávalo jen v jeho hlavě? Panika mohla být symptom. Paranoia ostatně taky.

"Slyšíš mě, ty zasranej zkurvysynu?" Mumlal bezhlesně, prsty vtlačené do kuchyňské linky, kde pozoroval, jak natrávené žaludeční šťávy pomalu klouzají do odtoku a ztrácejí se. "Udělal jsem, cos chtěl. Tak na co ještě čekáš? Dělej! Ukaž se!"

Čím zoufalejší byl, tím hruběji se vyjadřoval.

Nadával, prosil, vyhrožoval.

Nikdo nepřišel.

Jeho modlitby zůstávaly jako i tolikrát předtím nevyslyšeny.

-*-*-*-

Dean otevřel oči a zjistil, že ležel na podlaze pod pohovkou. V přítmí nahmatal převrženou láhev od whisky, prázdnou. Musel upadnout do kómatu někdy během druhé poloviny Tangerine, kterou si pustil ve smyšce jako poslední. Sluchátka zůstala pořád na uších, i když nakřivo, zato empéčtyřka hodila ručník do ringu a nezareagovala na stisknutí.

Ztěžka se posadil, sundal sluchátka a promnul si oční koutky. Bolest hlavy nebyla zdaleka tak příšerná jako žízeň, která by porazila i koně. Měl by se zvednout a dojít si pro sklenici vody, ale zároveň vítal trochu toho utrpení, protože věděl, že si ho zasloužil. Za to, co udělal. _Všem_. Když nad tím tak přemýšlel, barák mu připadal nepřirozeně tichý.

Dean nahmatal opěrku gauče a ztěžka se vyhrabal na nohy.

Nic.

Chtěl by slyšet alespoň tikání hodin nad stolem v kuchyni, které za jasných nocí dosahovalo až nahoru do ložnice a často bylo další příčinou Deanova spánkového deficitu. Během večera se navíc spustil déšť, vítr burácel s okenicemi starého domu a narážel do pokroucených trosek aut. Nedávalo smysl, do jak pustého klidu se okolí Bobbyho domu propadlo. Ledaže… Od ramene dolů po celé levačce mu přeběhl mráz a zůstal znepokojivě brnět nad loketní jamkou. Tepová frekvence ještě zesílila, když si uvědomil, že ho vlastně probudil tísnivý dojem z přítomnosti někoho dalšího.

Dean se potřeboval ohlédnout, ujistit se o pravosti svého tušení, ale zároveň měl strach, že pokud to udělá, pokud si dovolí zadoufat, přivítá ho na druhé straně tak akorát mlčenlivá prázdnota. Důkaz o rozvinuté psychóze, kterou Sammy roky předpovídal. Nalhával si, že další zklamání neunese. Zapřít v sobě reakci těla ovšem nedokázal.

Nejistě promnul paži a váhavě se obrátil kolem dokola. Jednal víc intuitivně než smyslově. Pátral neproniknutelnými stíny a volal Castiela jménem – nahlas i ve svých myšlenkách.

U dřezu pod zatlučeným oknem, kudy normálně procházelo měsíční světlo a ozařovalo širokou pracovní plochu, nikdo nestál a neopíral tam svůj velectěný opeřený zadek. Dobře známá muskulatura v dlouhém baloňáku se totiž zjevila přímo před ním, a Dean roztřeseně vydechl, zasažen přívalovou vlnou andělovy svébytnosti.

"Kdes kurva byl?!" Vzmohl se k odporu, snad aby sjednal nápravu dotčeného ega. Pokus natolik průhledný jako tvrdý pohled, kterým anděla vzápětí počastoval. A tak ještě přisadil: "Modlil jsem se k tobě! Pořád!"

Castielova vcelku pohlednou tvář bankovního úředníka nešlo prohlédnout, obzvlášť během vyhrocených situací. Co anděla spolehlivě utvrzovalo ve lži, to byl ten chtivý lesk v očích a jemně zakřivená linka úst. Nemusel to vidět, aby si připadal i tak ponížený tím jeho měkkým odfrknutím. Zvuk následovaly přesně dvě kročeje. Dean se bojovně narovnal v zádech. Prohrál, když mu Castiel přiložil prsty k čelu a otupil veškerou bolest.

Konečně!

Dean polknul. Zavřená víčka se jemně zachvěla náhlou potřebou schoulit se někomu do náručí a začít škemrat o ještě větší uvolnění.

"Zřídil ses." Komentoval anděl zjevné.

"Potřeboval jsem tě tady, chlape," odsekl Dean zpola vyčítavě. Chtěl začít křičet a vztekat se, ale připadal si příliš unavený bojem s větrnými mlýny. Andělova blízkost ho tišila způsobem, na který bylo neuvěřitelně lehké přivyknout. A chtěl víc. Potřeboval ještě _malou dávku_. "Už mě to dostává, Cassi. Je toho moc."

"Vydrž. Brzy bude po všem." Řečeno skoro láskyplně, kdyby jen andělé nebyli stvořeni k tomu, aby prosazovali boží zákon a potírali hříšníky.

"Hovno víš, jaký to je." Procedil vzpurně, hrdlo stažené napětím.

Ještě před rokem o sobě prohlašoval, že Dean Winchester nemá strach z ničeho. A teď se tady div nekrčil hrůzou, aby neřekl cokoli blbě a Castiel ho nezavrhnul. S dotekem, který pasoval na jedno velmi konkrétní místečko u levého ramena, kde si otisk dlaně možná jen vsugeroval, Dean zatajil dech a zatnul svaly v očekávání nejhoršího. Tentokrát to bylo v pořádku, Castiel nepřišel trestat. Jeho ponouknutí bylo nesmlouvavě ohleduplné a zatlačilo Deana k pohovce, do které spíš vpadl. Anděl následoval jeho příkladu a poklekl před ním, Deanovi rovnou mezi rozkročená kolena.

"Dnes jsi zachránil život celému světu a pořád očekáváš, že zasluhuješ trest? Máme velký náskok. A to všechno díky tobě."

Chtěl pryč. Chtěl se před Cassem a veškerou odpovědností za budoucnost lidstva někam schovat, když už teda neměl dovoleno ani poklidně zdechnout, jenomže světla v obýváku blikla, rozsvítila se a bodla Deana do přecitlivělých očí.

Zafuněl, odhalený na dřeň.

Anděl v něm dokázal číst s děsivou přesností i tak, a nepotřeboval k tomu lampičku nebo brýle, ale díky slabým žárovkám byl najednou v obraze i Dean, kterému neušel krvavý cákanec na Castielově hrudi. Přecházel z košile a modré kravaty na horní díl kabátu a vypadal čerstvý. Nepřirozeně sinalou tvář, probrázděnou množstvím starostlivých vrásek, by těžko srovnal s mužem, o němž uvažoval jako o neohroženém veliteli. Navzájem po sobě bloumali pohledem a počítali vzniklé škody, dokud se znovu nestřetli očima – v jasně čitelné touze chránit a milovat, pečovat jeden o druhého.

Pryč byly doby nepřátelství a bojů, jsou z nich _partneři_ se vším všudy.

"Zdá se, že ochranná pečeť zůstala neporušena," shrnul Cass svůj rentgen suše. "Jsi trochu vyhladovělý, ano. Potřebuješ doplnit cukr. To spraví koláč."

"A taky jsem pořádně vystresovanej, nevyspalej a dojebanej, ale-"

"Ne, dojebanej zdaleka nejsi," upřesnil anděl konverzačním tónem a Dean měl co dělat, aby se nezakuckal smíchy.

Tohle pomáhalo. Tenhle druh humoru, při kterém se mu příjemně kroutily útroby nad představou, jak dobře by ho Cass _dodělal_. 

Ó, ano.

Pevné ruce s hbitými prsty spočívaly uložené na jeho stehnech, připravené povolit pásek u kalhot a stáhnout prošoupané džíny dolů. Stačilo požádat.

Dean si přál požádat.

… Zvládl by žádat klidně celou noc.

"Navštívil jsem tvého bratra," navázal Castiel a to bohatě stačilo, aby Dean procitnul z lascivního fantazírování o jeho vlhkých rtech. "Měli bychom zvážit přijatelné řešení. Samuel je posledním z Azazelových zplozenců a byl nejslibnější, musíme-"

"Musíme to řešit zrovna teď?" přerušil ho Dean krajně rozladěný.

Castiel sklapnul a zůstal na něj hledět vědoucíma očima, protože pravdu nešlo umlčet.

Sammy měl- _musel_ umřít pro dobrou věc. Stejně jako musel táta. Zkoušel je oba přesvědčit, zkoušel s nimi mluvit. Bezvýsledně. Dean by si jenom zoufale moc přál, kdyby to mohlo počkat do rána.

"Co to znamená pro nás?" Zeptal se konečně, rázem o něco mírnější, když cítil Cassovy ruce, konejšivě přecházející po jeho těle.

"To znamená," načal důrazně Castiel, "že musíme připravit dobrý plán a držet se ho. Zničit důkazy. Spálit tělo. Víš, co je třeba. Pamatuj, _spolu jsme silnější_. Ty a já… _Překonali jsme daleko horší časy, brouku_."

"To zní jako titulkovej oplodňovák z nějaký ujetý romantický komedie, chlape," pousmál se Dean sklesle.

"Rádo se stalo," doplnil úslužně Cass.

On vlastně nikdy neuměl zpívat. Text obvykle recitoval, aby Deana odrovnal po ještě náročnějším sexu s ním. A pomyšlení na slaďáky oživilo scénu z jejich prvního polibku. Alespoň tedy myslel, že to bylo ono. Vnímání měl stále poněkud rozházené jako rozvrkočený jubox v tom zapadlém, maloměstském baru. Nestárnoucí vypalovačka od Jackie Wilson, _Být milován_. Cass držel Deanova zápěstí stejně sebejistě, jako se kolem něj obtočil nyní a zvedl ho k činu.

"Je čas, pohnout se dál."


End file.
